duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Katsudon
(Victory V3) 宮田 幸季 Kōki Miyata (Versus Revolution Final) |Affiliation = Team Exile Team Hamukatsu }} Katsudon is a member of Team Exile who was introduced in the Duel Masters Victory V3 season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was Katta Kirifuda's main creature partner during the Oracle and Outrage War to adulthood. During the events in Versus Revolution Final, he serves as an important ally for Katta and the Revolutionary Team he formed, Team Hamukatsu in the battle against Dokindam X. Anime Duel Masters Victory V3 He first appears after Katta Kirifuda and his friends found the Book of Outrage. He materializes itself into its creature form and start running around the treehouse Dragon Ryu and Prin Prin lives in. When Katta tries to find Katsudon and was attacked by a creature, Katsudon activates a duel field, saving him from death. Katta partners up with him and the cards from the Book of Outrage, defeating the creature in the duel and obtained its card. Katta eventually have to let him stay in his house, even though Katsudon annoys him at first, when he ate all of Katta's curry rice and using the bathroom for himself. He only reveal that he can talk in episode 4. Katsudon then explains to Katta about his team and comrades after the rest of Team Exile were found on the same spot where the book was found. He was rendered unusable after Katta lost against Izumo, causing Katta to break down in tears. He was revived during Katta's duel against one of the Outrages, revealing his other form by Doron Go, Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun and Katta won the duel. After the Oracle Cult was defeated, Arashi appears out from the book and Katsudon asks Arashi to be with Katta. He often plays together with his teammates and in one of the cases, when he was about to deal with Aqua Surfer who causes trouble in a water theme park, he and Katta got thrown off, which leaves Rei and Prin Prin in the Duel Zone to duel against each other. While Katta was rebuilding the deck, Katsudon and Arashi had an argument on which card to add in the deck that they did not notice that one of the cards; Carol, Gokigen Shout was blown away by the wind. Carol was then retrieved by Aoto Reiji who the partners up with him in a talent show where Prin Prin, Puramai Rei and one of their friends are in. Katta dueled him and managed to get Carol back. In the final battle against Yomi, Katsudon transforms to its final form, Katsumugen, Climax and slashes Yomi after Katta gives Yomi a punch, winning the duel and saves both worlds. He took the book and gave a big hug to Katta before returning to the creature world along with the other members of Team Exile. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He returns to the season, but as a form of a silhouette and was hinted to be connected to one of the Revolutionary teams Team Hamukatsu. His role to train and help Katta from the sidelines was similar to Shobu Kirifuda's methods. Some time before the events of the season, he went back to the human world and helped abandoned hamsters. A town was later formed in an underground city in a place previously used by Duel Masters Land. Before he left, he left some remnants of his power in 3 statues and 3 items associated to the 3 hamsters, which was later used to evolve Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader into Final Dogiragolden and for Team Hamukatsu to achieve their final forms. When Katta removes the plaster in the forehead, which results in his "Victory Mode" affecting some cards, he gives Bosskatsu a blank card frame and gave him a task to join Katta. He also give a task to Katsuemon to deliver an armor card needed for Katta to evolve Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution to Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader due to the crisis caused by Dokindam X. Some time after Katta's loss against Basara and Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, he passed Hamukatsu a guide to the next location. Through the guide, Katta and his team were able to access the town through an underground channel. Bosskatsu and Katsuemon instantly recognize Katsudon through the statue as he was the one who sent them to Katta, with Katta fondly remembered him. As Team Hamukatsu passed the test, the 3 statues glows and release a light into Katta's deck directly to Dogiragon. ]] He and Prin Prin meets up and grants Katta the power to survive in a duel in space. After Katta and Team Hamukatsu permanently destroys Dormageddon X, he went out of the spaceship to greet them, though he initially don't recognize Katta due to his age change. He finally identified Katta through his curry bread obsession and both shared a warm reunion hug. However, he lost his ability to talk in human speech due to Katta losing his powers. He along with Katta friends observes Team Hamukatsu leaving into the wild as regular hamsters. He also provides transportation for Damama, Doremi, Tech and Acme to return to their respective homes in the creature world. He knows Joe Kirifuda since his birth, being his play partner until Katta's return to the human world. 5 years later, he arrived to the human world to bring an adult Katta to the creature world. Card Representations Creatures: * * * * * * * * Spells: * * Trivia *Hamukatsu from the Duel Masters Versus season resembles him and even shares the same voice actor, which means that they are possibly related. *Katsudon was actually bigger than a human toddler, which was shown during his time with Joe. *Katsudon lost his speech abilities due to Katta losing his power, though Katta made up for his loss during his time in the creature world, allowing him to understand and translate their speech. *Up to date, Katsudon is the only creature spirit with a human partner in the longest time period. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Team Exile